1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to boilers and, more specifically, to a compact apparatus positionable within any room of a structure for heating or cooling potable water supplied to that room wherein the heating or cooling of the water supply is selectively engaged based upon the temperature of the water desired by a user.
The device includes first and second water tanks and a controllable valve connected therebetween. The first water tank has a conduit for receiving water pumped from a main source of water and a conduit providing egress to the outlet to which it is connected. A heating device is contained within the first water tank along with a sensor for controlling the heating device. In addition, the first tank has a cooling sensor and conduit for extracting cold water from the second tank for delivery back to the first tank.
The second water tank is separated from the first water tank, and includes a water cooling device formed of an encircling refrigerant cooling coil connected to a compressor, a fan and a gas radiator. Cold water is selectively provided to the first water tank through a conduit connecting the first and second water tanks based upon the setting of a cooling thermostat having a sensor within the first water tank. In addition, the second water tank has a controllable valve connection to the first water tank for extracting water therefrom and delivery to the second tank for cooling prior to being returned to the first tank. A pump is connected to the second water tank for use in returning water back to the first tank. The use of the pump allows water to be supplied at a desired temperature to an outlet to which it is connected.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There may be other devices and methods employed for reducing the temperature within a building's water supply however none of these devices or methods are able to provide water of a desired temperature and pressure to an outlet such as a faucet or toilet connected thereto while also being compact in size and easily stored within the room to which the water is supplied. Furthermore, while these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.